


beat

by justjoy



Series: a symphony in noise: dcmk trope fills [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (i am my own rarepair bingo), Akako!POV, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: “May I have this dance?”Akako looks up to see Kuroba Kaito standing before her, left hand extended.(forprompt #23, Kaito and anyone: slow dancing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (crossposted on [tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/159591266285/23-for-the-fluff-tropes-kaito-with-anyone-one), come say hi!)
> 
>  ~~I, a mildly-touch-averse intellectual: *googles “what is a slow dance”* r i p~~  
> 
> TIL that [this page](http://www.wikihow.com/Slow-Dance) exists. the things I do for y’all, man

“May I have this dance?”

Akako looks up to see Kuroba Kaito standing before her, left hand extended. “Not going to wrest your partner back from Hakuba-kun, then?” she asks, a little coolly.

Kuroba shrugs slightly, and doesn’t follow her glance to where Nakamori Aoko is. “Hakuba’s been waiting to dance with her all night – as if Aoko would actually say no if he asked, the idiot.” He pauses. “So, are you coming or not?”

“Your manners are deplorable as always, Kuroba-kun,” Akako says, though she places her right hand in his nevertheless. It’d be ruder yet of her not to accept, and she can’t deny her curiosity either. “What prompted the sudden invitation, if I may ask?”

Kuroba leads her towards the dance floor, where a slow ballad is beginning. “Consider it a thank you on Aoko’s behalf for tonight, I know you helped pick her dress.”

Akako doesn’t bother questioning how he found out – she has long learned, to her occasional detriment, that the magician is considerably more perceptive than he lets on. “Nakamori-san’s taste in clothes often fails to do her justice. I merely thought that a change of style might help.”

“Very charitable of you, Akako,” Kuroba replies dryly, though he does quirk a faint grin. “At least you didn’t make her dress in _your_ style.”

“Oh, would you like to see that, Kuroba-kun?” Akako purrs, just loud enough for him to hear above the music. “I’m sure it can be arranged.”

Kuroba reddens visibly, but fails to falter in his steps – he doesn’t embarrass easily, at least not around her. “Don’t be ridiculous. Aoko would look terrible in your getup, anyway.”

Akako hums noncommittally. She does agree somewhat, insofar as her own dress for tonight goes – plunging necklines would not be a good look, and perhaps teal or turquoise instead of crimson – but if Kuroba honestly thinks that the ensemble she’d helped the other girl pick out for tonight is the limit, then…

“You underestimate Nakamori-san, I think,” Akako says instead, and lets her lips curve slightly into what she knows is a mysterious smile.

 _That_ , at least, makes Kuroba stumble a little before he recovers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Akako laughs, soft and a little breathless, before allowing the music to fill the silence between them. Dancing isn’t something she’s ever particularly cared for, but the ritual of give-and-take is familiar, a rhythm she knows like breath.

Kuroba’s an above average dancer, certainly, she’ll allow him that much. It’s perhaps to be expected, considering his general gymnastic abilities, but Akako catches sight of Hakuba Saguru floundering awkwardly out the corner of her eye and can’t help another laugh as the music draws to a close.

At least Nakamori Aoko looks stunning across from him, the sequins in her dress glittering a brilliant azure in the dim light.

Kuroba steps away first, dipping into a bow. “Thank you for the dance,” he says, tone abruptly formal.

Akako eyes him consideringly. “No chance for a repeat performance, I suppose?”

“Maybe later,” Kuroba replies after a beat – if he’s surprised he doesn’t show it. “I have to go rescue Aoko from Hakuba first, he’s probably stepped on her feet a dozen times by this point.”

“Maybe later, then,” Akako agrees, inclining her head, and takes his arm as they leave the dance floor together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...look, apparently I forgot this was supposed to be fluff, sue me
> 
> [a relevant post on colours](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/158581535161/atinyqueersystem-nikaalexandra-okay-sit-down)


End file.
